A cut-off register controller, for use in controlling ribbons from multiple fold formers, is disclosed in EP 1 074 501 B1. Deviations, which are measured on the ribbon by the use of detectors, are fed, together with measured values for the individual webs, which were recorded upstream of the former, to individual web control elements that are arranged upstream of the former.
DE 39 35 614 A1 discloses a register control device. Each partial web, which has not yet been merged with the ribbon, is assigned its own control loop. The two ribbons to be formed from the partial webs are assigned a control loop which is separate from the former control loops but which is shared by both of the ribbons.
DE 103 07 202 A1 discloses a former assembly having a number n of formers. In an advantageous embodiment, at least n−2 control elements, that influence a ribbon path, are provided.
DE 195 06 774 A1 discloses a printing press in which, for each double-width web, one web path compensating device is provided for the entire web, and one other web path compensating device is provided for a partial web. Both of these devices are situated upstream of the former assembly. Reference marks, which may be applied by magnetizing devices, can be detected by magnetic sensors that are usable for detecting these marks in a ribbon formed downstream of the former assembly. Such reference marks are used to control the web path compensating devices.